Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to communications and, more particularly, to a communication apparatus, a control method for the communication apparatus, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Recently, communication apparatuses such as multifunction peripherals (MFPs) that include a facsimile function, a copy function, a scan function, and a print function therein have been widely known and used, and even at home used. There may be a case where a telephone line and a commercial power supply contact and are connected to each other by accident. Such mixture of the commercial power supply into the telephone line causes circuits in a multifunction peripheral connected thereto to be damaged and also causes a communication breakdown state.
Conventionally, to protect apparatuses connected to the telephone line, there have been a protection method in which an excessive electric line current is detected to control a relay, connecting the telephone line and the interface circuit, to open as discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 7-288605.
However, according to the conventional technique, because an overcurrent detection time and a relay operation time are required before starting circuit protection, the response to the overcurrent becomes slow. Therefore, sometimes the circuit protection is not sufficient for a large input.
In addition, there is a technique for detecting excessive voltage or excessive current in the line to disconnect the line and maintain that state, for example, by using a fuse or other devices.
However, for such events, a user has to do work operation such as replacement work by himself/herself, and generally, it is difficult for the user to find the cause of trouble. Therefore, it is difficult to deal with the trouble quickly. Further, after such a trouble has occurred, it is sometimes difficult to cause the communication function of a facsimile apparatus to function normally.